cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleks/Quotes
*If you plan to add a quote of Aleks', you have to middle click the tab above, which in turn will redirect you to the Quote article. Then clicking the big red edit button will do the trick and allow you to any amount of quotes to your leisure *"Damn Dude" *"Buy my shirts" *"Nobs 4 Lyf" *"Yo! Wtf? " * "I've seen some shit." * "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" * "Hello?" (since TreeTopia) * "Too Spooky for me!" (Also said as, "2SP00KY4ME") *"Dr. Dre Beats sponsored by Dr. Dre" (trolling Nova with his Dr. Dre Beats in BattleBlock Theater) *"_____ Dude" *"Is it dog?" (Draw My Thing) *"#_________" *"What's a ________?" *"You're an ass...for real." *"...Wut?" *"WOW!" (usually said when someone/thing says/does something rude or stupid.) *"_______ 2012!" (in reference to the rapper Krispy Kreme) *"Buy here often?" (used in Spooky-Craft) *"I built it...in Gamemode 1." *"Are you fucking kidding me?" *"I'm a dog! Woof!" (Spooky-Craft) *"God Dammit!" (usually used in Wifey-Craft) *"Oh God!" *"I'm not even mad." *"Get wrecked, you bad kids!" *"Smoke Meth, Hail Satan!" *"JAKE, HELP!!" (Mission-Craft) *"Enjoy the refreshing taste of Pepsi Max" *"Captain!" (Ultimate Chimaera Hunter) *"Don't touch my balls!" (Gmod - The Flood) *"YOU STUPID FUCK!" *"YOU HAVE SINNED" (In DayZ, using his voice changer) *"Stop or I'll sue you." * "I'm gonna' have to edit this part out." (When he does something unintentional and he notices or someone points it out.) * "My name's Aleks, with a k. The k is silent." (Sanity Not Included) * "Kill them to death!" (BattleBlock Theater) * "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE STEVEN!" (Minecraft Daily to SCMowns) * "Started from the bottom now we here!" (BattleBlock Theater) * "Booti Poppah!" (Pokemon Daily!) * "You've been Bamboozled!" * "Chill the fuck out you nerds!" (Space Engineers) * "Twitch Sponsored Soldier Here" * "AHHHH!" (When something surprising happens.) * "Sand digger." (TreeTopia) * "Together Knights" (Chivalry: Deadliest Warrior) * "Here's your complimentary apple" (TreeTopia) * "Monster Shredder!" (GTA V Online) * "Old Sport!" (Red Dead Redemption) * "I should never have got into this pipe, it's suicide" - Ethan (In-game Character) "Oh that wasn't as exciting as what I thought you were thinking Ethan" * "Joe looks like the type of person to smell a fart" * "YOUTUBE IS F*CKING DYING!" * "I'm ain't movin' up spaces but I'm making that bank boyz, y'know what I'm saying, gimme dat *kissing sound* *Smaking Slips*" * [https://youtu.be/8KhQywH0mXQ?t=15m20s "The white one is smaller than the black one too for some reason"] * "There's five minutes on the clock, tick-tock, don't look at my cock" * "I bet you couldn't watch the Bee Movie but everytime they say bee, the entire Star Wars film series plays but every time you see a lightsaber, the entire Lord of the Rings series plays backwards but everytime you see Frodo, the Bee Movie plays."﻿ * "I'm sorry man"﻿ * "I wish I could take out the middle part (of the fidget spinner), and then... put my dick through it, as like a party trick" ﻿ * "You've done Make-a-Wish, what, three times? You're a fucking bragger, dude." ﻿ * '' "It must not be a good suicide story if he can tell it." Category:Quotes